The Last Will and Testament of Avatar Aang
by meggannn
Summary: I, Avatar Aang of Air Temple Island, Yue Bay, Republic City, declare this my Last Will and Testament.


**Title:** The Last Will and Testament of Avatar Aang  
**Summary:**_ I, Avatar Aang of Air Temple Island, Yue Bay, Republic City, declare this my Last Will and Testament._  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Words:** 816

* * *

**The Last Will and Testament of Avatar Aang**

**Article I  
** **Preliminary Declarations**

I, Avatar Aang of Air Temple Island, Yue Bay, Republic City, declare this my Last Will and Testament.

I revoke all prior wills and codicils.

I declare that I am married to Katara, born of the Southern Water Tribe, to which I refer to herein as "my spouse," and that I have three (3) children now living whose names and birth dates are:

Kya, born in the Year 115 Post Sozin's Comet, the Year of the BoarBumi, born in the Year 117 Post Sozin's Comet, the Year of the OxTenzin, born in the Year 119 Post Sozin's Comet, the Year of the Rabbit

All references to "my children" in this will include all of the above-named children and also any children hereafter born or adopted by me.

I appoint my spouse as personal representative of my will. If unable or unwilling to act, or to continue to act, as executor of my will, I then appoint Sokka, born of the Southern Water Tribe and brother to Katara, as personal representative of my will.

**Article II  
** **Special Bequests and Devices**

Hereafter, I will make declarations of those possessions of mine that are real, and to which individuals I would like them to be left in the event of my death:

To Toph Bei Fong of Republic City, formerly of Gaoling, I leave the following:

The management of Republic City's Police Force, both Bending and Non-Bending Divisions  
Five (5) years' worth of funding payable from my banking account for the Bei Fong Metalbending Academy  
One (1) childhood nickname (figurative)

To Fire Lord Zuko of the Capitol Island of the Fire Nation, I leave the following:

One half (½) of the remaining ownership of Republic City, the capitol of the United Republic of Nations  
One (1) deed to one (1) small island in Yue Bay, unnamed as of yet  
The conservational supervision for (and necessary funds for the protection of) one (1) confidential society, unnamed out of respect for privacy

To my brother-in-law Sokka of Republic City, formerly of the Southern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

One (1) gifted boomerang to replace one previously lost  
Three (3) of my finest silk garments, to be chosen from my collection at your leisure  
One (1) box of recipes for the traditional Air Nomad fruit pie  
Two (2) separate designs detailing the structure, assembly, and construction of the traditional Airbending gliders (1 adult, 1 child)  
The authorial rights to pen my biography

To my daughter Kya, Waterbending Master of the Northern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

One (1) Air Nomad tea set  
One (1) collection of historical scrolls, originally of the Wan Shi Tong librar  
yOne (1) replication of an ancient Waterbending scroll, with your mother's permission

To my son Bumi, Commander of the Second Division of the United Forces, I leave the following:

One (1) collection of historical accounts on Earthbending Master Bumi, King of Omashu  
One (1) aging winged lemur Momo  
Two (2) boxes of meditation scrolls, with the hopes that they will be put to productive use

To my son Tenzin, Airbending Master of Air Temple Island, I leave the following:

One (1) deed to Air Temple Island  
The supervision of (and necessary funds for) the Air Acolytes  
One (1) position on the United Republic Council as Air Nomad Representative  
One (1) personal Airbending glider

To the Order of the White Lotus, I leave the following:

Four (4) Avatar toy relics  
The as of yet undecided funds for the training of my heir, made payable from my banking account as appropriate and necessary  
The protection and safety of one (1) rising Avatar

To my spouse Katara of Air Temple Island, formerly of the Southern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

One (1) wedding portrait  
Two (2) personal journals  
One (1) human heart (figurative)

To my successor, the next Waterbending Avatar of either the Southern or Northern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

The balance between the material and spiritual worlds, with whom I trust you fully  
My guidance, best wishes, and humble blessing

I give, devise and bequeath all of the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character and wherever located, to my spouse, provided that my spouse survives me.

If my spouse does not survive me, then I give, devise and bequeath all of the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character and wherever located, to my children, and I direct that the share of any child of mine who shall have died leaving no issue shall be divided among my surviving children in equal shares.

**Article III  
** **Concluding Statement**

I have hereto set my hand and seal this on the 1st Day of the 8th Month of the Winter of Year 152 Post Sozin's Comet, the Year of the Rat.

_Avatar Aang, born of the Southern Air Temple_


End file.
